


After the War

by larryspangel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Yuri rarepair week, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: Claude and Yuri sit by the pond and discuss their future plans and what's going to happen next with the two of them.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 11





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work by far, but I really wanted to participate in Yuri rare pair week, since Claude/Yuri is one of my favorite pairings!

After years and years of fighting, the war had finally ended. Nemesis was defeated and everything was slowly calming down. Yuri sat by the pond at the monastery, looking at his reflection.

“This seat taken?” Claude asked, jestering to the empty space next to him.

“Go ahead.” Yuri scootched a bit to make more room for Claude.

“Thanks.” Claude sat down with a sigh. “Can’t believe it’s over.”

Yuri nodded. “Took long enough.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough.” He gazed across the pond. “You going back to ruling over the Abyss?”

“I think the professor or well, the archbishop took over my job a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“They decided to work something out for my people down there. Supply them with food and anything else they need.”

“Guess you’re out of a job.”

Yuri shrugged. “Guess so...I heard that you’re leaving.”

Claude rubbed the back of his neck. “Word travels fast, huh?”

“Almyra?”

“How did you kno-”

“Claude, I know everything around here. Things rarely get past me.”

He nodded, before resting his head on Yuri’s.

“It’ll be weird not being around you all the time…” Yuri reached down to gently grab Claude’s hand.

Claude intertwined their fingers. “Who will help me with all my schemes and not get mad at me for them?”

“I don’t think Nader would be down for that.”

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Come with me.”

Yuri suddenly sat up. “Huh?”

“Come with me to Almyra.”

“Claude I-”

“There is plenty of room, you would get the best food, and you’ll be able to help people. I mean, I need all the help I can get.”

“So, you just need someone to help around the place?”

“No, I need you there. You could lay around all day for all I care. I just...I just want you with me.”

“That’s...are you sure?”

“Yuri, I wouldn’t have asked unless I was absolutely positive.”

Yuri leaned over and gave Claude a soft kiss on the lips. “Okay.”

“Really!?”

He laughed. “I’ll go with you. Just know that I don’t plan on acting like some fancy royal. I have standards, you know?”

“I don’t expect anything less.” Claude pulled him into another kiss. “I’m sure Nader will be excited to have you as well. He’s always liked you.”

“And I’ll always get to meet Balthus’ biggest crush minus Holst.” Yuri chuckled.

Claude groaned. “Please don’t talk about that to my mom.”

“Oh cause I’m totally going to go up to your mom and be like, ‘Nice to meet you! Claude has told me so many great things about you. Oh, and also my idiot best friend has a huge crush on you.’ Sounds like a great first impression.”

“I never want them to meet.” He shook his head.

“You’ll probably be safe. Balthus is going back with Hilda to see Holst and I’m sure they will be plenty busy.”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

“What? It’s not like we don’t do the same thing.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to think of Balthus and Holst doing that.”

“Fair, fair.” Yuri rested his head on Claude’s shoulder.

He kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “I can’t wait to show you my home.”

Yuri blushed. “I can’t wait too.”


End file.
